


La gioia di Hayato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tre è il numero perfetto [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera si accorge che a Tsuna piace vederlo legato e si fa spalleggiare da Takeshi.





	La gioia di Hayato

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt è dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi A Tsuna piace il BDSM.

La gioia di Hayato

 

Dalla grande finestra entrava della luce chiara, che illuminava i tre giovani seduti per terra.

La camicia di Gokudera era sgualcita, quella di Yamamoto aveva il colletto ripiegato su se stessa, mentre la divisa scolastica di Tsuna aveva le maniche strappate.

" _Eheh_ , credo di avere delle pessime carte" disse Yamamoto, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

"Io ho praticamente perso!" gridò Gokudera. Fece un sorriso smagliante e allungò le carte davanti a sé.

"Gioca la carta, hai vinto" disse Reborn, indicando il sette che Tsuna teneva in mano.

" _Eeeeh_?" fece Tsuna.

Reborn camminò sulla sua spalla, sogghignò.

"Avanti, _bakaTsuna_ ".

Tsuna giocò il sette, deglutì con una goccia di sudore lungo il volto.

"A... A quanto pare ho vinto" balbettò.

Gokudera si alzò in piedi e lo abbracciò di scatto, rosso in volto.

"Evviva, Decimo!" esclamò a gran voce, la sua espressione gioiosa sprizzava felicità. Si sporse e trasse a sé anche Yamamoto, stringendoli a sé entrambi.

Reborn saltò giù dalla spalla di Tsuna e utilizzò Leon per far apparire intorno a loro una spessa corda.

" _Ciaosss_ " sussurrò. I ricciolini mori ai lati del suo viso tremarono.

Tsuna spalancò gli occhi, dimenandosi, la corda si strinse attorno a lui.

" _Eeeeh_? Reborn!".

Reborn sogghignò, saltò sul davanzale della finestra.

"I mafiosi definitiva sapersi liberare dalle corde. Ci vediamo tra qualche ora".

Saltò giù dalla finestra. Takeshi ridacchiò.

"The! Siamo in un bel guaio!".

"Questa è un'esercitazione base. Sembra che dimenandosi ci si liberi prima, ma in realtà si stringe di più la corda" disse Gokudera. Si strusciò contro Sawada, piegando di lato il capo. "Però sono davvero felice di essere così vicino a voi, Decimo" sussurrò.

Tsuna arrossì, mugugnò abbassando il capo.

"No-non è che a me dispiaccia stare così vicino a te... È che non... Non mi piace stare legato" balbettò.

Takeshi sollevò il capo al soffitto con le labbra sporte in fuori.

"È come un gioco, un gioco! Se non ci pensi troppo sarai libero senza neanche accorgertene!".

"Beh, maniaco del baseball. Potremmo facilmente far uscire il Decimo, se ci mettiamo d'impegno. Siamo un po' più alti" propose Hayato, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Tsuna voltò il capo, strofinando i capelli contro la guancia di Takeshi.

"Eh? E voi?".

Takeshi gli sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Tranquillo! Intanto io e Gokudera ti tiriamo fuori!" esclamò.

Gokudera scivolò alle spalle di Sawada e, con l'aiuto di Yamamoto, riuscirono a farlo scivolare fuori. Ridacchiò, appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di Takeshi e continuò a strusciarsi su di lui, notando il rossore sulle gote di Tsuna alla vista.

Takeshi si muoveva sinuoso contro Hayato, facendo stringere maggiormente la corda attorno a sé.

"Ah! Sembra che io sia in trappola!".

Tsuna emise un basso trillo, guardandoli fisso.

< Sono sempre così sexy > pensò.

"Secondo me a Decimo piace il BDSM. Vuoi condurre le danze?" bisbigliò Hayato all'orecchio di Takeshi. Gli mordicchiò il collo. "Sarei lieto di essere la tua vittima" disse con voce ugualmente inudibile.

Takeshi gli sfiorò la guancia con la propria, gli mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio.

"A Tsuna piace il BDSM e a te serve una preda. Posso stare qui legato a farmi fare ciò che vuoi" propose, a bassa voce.

Tsuna deglutì, sentendosi accaldato.

< Non so cosa stanno facendo, ma mi piace. Dev'essere l'inferno! > si disse.

Gokudera strisciò fino a metterglisi davanti e saltellò, ticchettando con la testa contro di lui.

"Dai, proviamo. Per favore, mi fido" lo supplicò. Le sue iridi brillavano, illuminando le lenti a contatto verde smeraldo.

Takeshi lo guardò, lanciò un'occhiata a Tsuna e sospirò.

"Va bene" mormorò.

Si sporse, gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

"Allora vediamo di legarti a dovere per il Boss" decise.

Tsuna nascose il capo tra le mani, lasciando però uno spazio tra le dita per sbirciare.

Gokudera guardò di sottecchi Tsuna, gli fece un sorriso e baciò a sua volta Takeshi, con foga, socchiudendo le labbra e sporgendo la punta della lingua. Continuando a strusciare contro le corde, sempre più strette.

Takeshi si liberò delle corde che lo circondavano, imprigionando le braccia di Hayato mentre ricambiava il bacio con foga, intrecciando la lingua con quella dell'altro. Tsuna emise un basso gemito, sempre nascosto dietro le proprie mani.

"N-non lo stringerai troppo, vero Yamamoto?".

Takeshi negò, facendo stendere Hayato.

"Non vogliamo farci male, Tsuna!".

"Sereno, Decimo. Takeshi è la più delicata delle piogge, se vuole. Inoltre, senza vestiti, avremo più spazio per muoverci nonostante le corde.

È anche un modo per mostrarci all'altezza del nostro vincitore" disse Hayato.

Le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso.

Tsuna abbassò lentamente le mani sedendosi a gambe incrociate, poggiò i palmi sulle ginocchia.

"Siete certi vada bene?" domandò.

Guardò Hayato, deglutì.

< S-sta sorridendo. È strano > si disse.

Voltò il capo verso Takeshi.

< Lui non lo capisco mai > ammise tra sé.

Takeshi annuì con un ampio sorrise.

"Dobbiamo premiarti, Tsuna!".

Gokudera iniziò a spogliare Yamamoto, strusciandosi contro i lui. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue pupille dilatate.

Takeshi tirò appena la corda, facendo scattare indietro le braccia di Hayato.

"Non si fa così, Gokudera! Se sei la preda non puoi spogliarmi!" lo riprese.

Iniziò a sfilargli i vestiti, passandogli le mani sul petto candido.

Tsuna deglutì, aveva le guance arrossate e gli occhi liquidi.

< Y-Yamamoto è sempre così servizievole... Chissà... Chissà com'è, nel ruolo del predatore > si chiese.

"Tu lo fai sempre, Takeshi!" si lamentò Hayato. Chiuse gli occhi e fece una risata cristallina.

Takeshi ridacchiò, gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia.

"Io sono una preda premurosa, tu sei solo impaziente!".

Tsuna si coprì la bocca con le mani strozzando una risata.

< Se-sembrano così felici. Mi rende contento > pensò.

Takeshi guardò Tsuna, sorrise ampiamente e finì di spogliare Hayato. Le corde verdi stringevano il corpo niveo del giovane, arrossandolo.

"Ora Hayato, il Boss decide se e dove posso toccare, quindi come si dice a Tsuna?" fece Yamamoto, con tono serio.

"Vi prego, Decimo. Guidateci" soffiò Gokudera. Cercava di tenere fermi i piedi, ma il suo corpo tremava.

Tsuna aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, rosso in volto.

"N-non puoi farlo tu, Yamamoto?".

Takeshi negò, mentre si toglieva maglia e pantaloni, rimanendo in boxer.

"Non oserei mai imprigionare e toccare Hayato senza il tuo permesso" decretò.

Tsuna mugugnò, deglutì e si leccò le labbra.

"A-allora potresti... B-bacia-baciarlo".

Takeshi si piegò su Hayato e lo coinvolse in un passionale bacio sulle labbra.

Gokudera si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e ricambiò con foga, strusciandosi con il corpo pallido su di lui.

Si staccò da lui e ansimò.

"Anche cose più... 'violente'" soffiò.

Takeshi teneva un'estremità della corda verde in mano, mentre l'altra era sul fianco di Hayato. Tsuna deglutì, si umettò le labbra.

"A-anche... mo-morderti?" sussurrò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, morse piano la spalla di Hayato e gli sfiorò le natiche.

"Non aver paura Tsuna. Non puoi esagerare" assicurò.

"Anche indicare punti più specifici. Provate qualsiasi cosa Decimo. Voglio che siate fortunato in amore quanto alle carte" rispose Gokudera.

Tsuna si umettò le labbra, deglutì.

"Puoi... Puoi scendere sul... Sul petto?".

Takeshi scese a baciare il petto di Hayato, ne leccò la linea dei muscoli e morse i capezzoli. Tsuna gemette, slacciandosi i pantaloni.

"Continuate" mormorò, con tono roco.

I capezzoli di Hayato si fecero sempre più rossi e turgidi, Gokudera gemeva ad ogni baciò, fissando intensamente Tsuna.

Tsuna si abbassò i pantaloni.

"Puoi... Legarlo più stretto?".

Takeshi usò la corda per legare braccia e gambe ad Hayato, in modo che fosse esposto. Tsuna gattonò fino a Gokudera, gli pizzicò un fianco.

"T-ti va di ... Di chiedere a Yamamoto se... Se ti pre-prepara?" balbettò, pianissimo.

"Mi va qualsiasi cosa vogliate, Decimo" esalò Gokudera. Gettò indietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi e sporse il bacino, ed ansimò.

"Yamamoto" disse, con forte accento giapponese. I corti capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano ai lati del viso pallido. "Mi prepareresti?" chiese con voce seducente.

Takeshi gli poggiò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Se me lo chiedi così ..." sussurrò.

Si avvicinò due dita alle labbra, Tsuna gliele prese e le mise in bocca. Le leccò riempiendole di saliva, Takeshi deglutì e portò le dita a penetrare Hayato, preparandolo.

Gokudera aderì contro Yamamoto, ansimando, lasciandolo entrare sempre più a fondo in lui.

Takeshi muoveva le dita dentro di lui, aveva il volto arrossato e l'erezione gli doleva, intrappolata nell'intimo. Tsuna gli fece sfilare le dita, lo baciò con foga e finì di spogliare entrambi.

"Va bene se... se tu lo prendi e io... io... io...".

Takeshi lo baciò, sorrise e si stese su Hayato, reggendosi con una mano.

"È un piacere, Boss".

"... Realizzare i vostri desideri". Aggiunse Gokudera, guardando Yamamoto sovrastarlo con il proprio corpo.

Takeshi gli poggiò un bacio sulle labbra, gli prese la mano.

"Ed anche poterti toccare lo è" mormorò.

Tsuna carezzò i fianchi muscolosi di Takeshi e si strusciò contro di lui.

"P-posso?" chiese, la voce rauca.

"Rispondi al Decimo" sussurrò Hayato a Yamamoto.

< La gioia è come se ad ondate fosse tornata a invadermi. Come se finalmente potessi ricominciare a volare >.

"Ma certo, Tsuna" rispose Takeshi.

Tsuna lo penetrò lentamente e si sporse, guardando Yamamoto entrare dentro Hayato. Cominciò a spingere dando il ritmo, tenendosi alle spalle di Takeshi. Takeshi seguiva il ritmo delle spinte, tenendo una mano ad Hayato. Con l'altra porse la corda a Tsuna.

"Usala come vuoi" mormorò roco.

Tsuna la tirò leggermente facendo allungare Leon e tirò un colpetto sulla schiena di Takeshi.

"Hentai" mormorò.

Gli leccò il collo e si sporse a baciargli una guancia. Takeshi ridacchiò tra gli ansiti.

"Vi piace, Decimo?" chiese Gokudera, fissando Sawada in viso.

Tsuna annuì, si piegò su Yamamoto per sfiorare Hayato con la mano, Takeshi gemette sentendosi penetrare più affondo nel movimento. Si spinse avanti e indietro con il bacino, Tsuna ansimò spingendosi con forza.

Gokudera venne, ansimano rumorosamente.

< Yamamoto vuole solo vedere felici me e Decimo. Questa volta voglio fare anche io la mia parte >.

Takeshi si sporse a baciarlo e Tsuna venne con un gemito, guardandoli. Yamamoto spinse ancora dentro Hayato, fino a venire a propria volta. Tsuna uscì da Takeshi e scivolò in terra, Yamamoto si staccò da Gokudera. Sawada guardò entrambi, osservando la pelle di Hayato rossa per le corde, e sorrise appena.

"A-avevate ragione ... Mi piace il BDSM" ammise.

 


End file.
